


of Boys and Demons

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's seungjin works [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - The Summoner Trilogy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute Ending, Demons, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Demons (kind of like how you would see a pokemon) passing away, Mutual Pining, summoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: ["I have to get better to protect them" Hyunjin looked at him with a frown, as though he had said the most obvious thing in the world,"Hyunjin" Seungmin added with a sigh, "the demons are meant to protect you, not vice versa" Hyunjin didn't respond, instead unlaced their fingers and their arms with a poor excuse to brush his long hair out of his face, but Seungmin noted with a tinge of guilt that the older didn't return to their position, instead just kept walking in silence by his side. The warmth of his body pressed close to his, was, as suddenly as it came around, replaced by the chilly and humid air and the smell of dust as they entered the Vocans Academy's big entrance doors. Seungmin tried his best to ignore the sharp pain inside his lungs.]





	1. Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noodroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodroid/gifts).



> I highly recommend you check the [ trilogy ](https://www.goodreads.com/series/130699-summoner) out if you wanna read about a HP / Pokémon / Lord of the Rings -ish fantasy crossover  
> -  
> Lemme know if you find any errors, mistakes or if something is unclear! ~^^v

*

 

###  **Demonology:**

* * *

 

 **Pyrausta** (level 2)

Description:

This demon appears in the shape of a lizard, but with the body parts of an insect – as if made from a beetle's carapace with the same segmented joints. Its wings, though shaped like a Wyvern’s, are made from the same fragile material as a butterfly’s. The demon is prized for its ability to change color at will to blend in with its environment like a chameleon. Along with its potent sting, the demon’s insect-like eyes and antennae allow it to sense heat and movement, giving the summoner a new perspective when scrying.

Owners:

-Hwang Hyunjin, _~~Pyr~~ _(passed) 

  
  **Scarab Mite** (level 1)

Description:

  
Though there are several species of smaller, insect-like Mites, Scarab Mites are the most powerful of the Mite genus. These demons appear as large flying beetles and very from dull brown to brightly colored. When full grown, a Scarab develops a weapon to compliment its powerful mandibles - a nasty stinger, which can temporarily paralyze its enemy. Many summoners use Mites as scouts to explore the ether before sending a more powerful demon in to hunt.

Owners:

-Hwang Hyunjin, _Mani_.

 

  ****

 **Kamaitachi** (level 3)

Description:

  
A demon that appears similar to a large fanged weasel, with serrated bone-blades replacing its paws. Relatively common in the orcish part of the ether, these expendable demons are regular attackers of Hominum’s front lines.

Owners:

-(not mentioned)

 

 

 

 **Damsel** (level 3)

Description:

  
An insect-like demon akin to a giant dragonfly, with an iridescent carapace and four wings. These deceptively fast creatures are highly maneuverable in the air, capable of changing direction on a penny. They are a close cousin to the Mite, with a sting that is three times as potent. These demons are common throughout the known ether.

Owners:

-Hwang Hyunjin, _Sellie_.

 

****

**Vulpid** (level 6)

Description:

A close cousin to the Canid, this slightly smaller, fox-like demon has three tails and is known for its agility and speed.

Owners:

-Kim Seungmin, _Choco._

 

 **Canid** (level 7)

Description:

  
A dog-like demon with four eyes, lethal claws, a fox-like tail, and a thick ridge of fur down its spine. These demons range in size from that of a large dog to a small pony, depending on the breed.

Owners:

-Arcturus Faversham, _Sacharissa, Sacha_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't any official drawings/sketches of how the Pyrausta would look like, so do use your best imagination with it ^^'


	2. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this, but I especially hope a special person likes it the most ^^ <3

*

 

"Kimmmmmmmmmm Seuuuuunnngmiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn"

 

His name is dragged on every possible syllable, making him roll his eyes into his skull until his lashes fluttered and with a groan and snappy voice, turned around and prepared himself to face his best friend,

 

"What?" He almost flinched at his own voice, he didn't know it could come out that sharp and low, despite the smile that wanted to show tugging at the corners of his lips,

 

"I wanna practice!" Hyunjin, also known as his biggest source of annoying and clingy in human form announced, as though he wasn't aware of the time he spent practicing his summoning so much already,

 

"I'm pretty sure Arcturus is free to help you out, you're his favorite after all" Another roll of the eyes to swallow back the  _ 'you're everyone's favorite, even mine' _ that threatened to leave his lips,

 

"Not true, everyone just thinks I'm annoying" The boy made a cute pout but avoided Seungmin's eyes, he knew it was because he was just too sensitive and took everything to heart,

 

"You have to admit you are a bit though" This made Hyunjin face him with now an  _ angry _ pout and hands at his waist huffing, "Just a tad bit" Seungmin joined his index and his thumb, separated by a thin fraction of air where only hair would be able to pass through to demonstrate - unsatisfied, Hyunjin broke free from his nagging pose and tackled Seungmin's side, eventually linking their arms.

 

Seungmin took notice of how his body warmth almost immediately replaced the cold air from the humid air around Vocans Academy, and despite usually avoiding physical contact, he found himself leaning in to Hyunjin's side and accepting when the older took his hand and for some reason intertwined their fingers, unaware of the way the action made Seungmin’s heart do little somersaults, 

 

"How's Pyr?" Seungmin asked casually,

 

"Still sad Mani is hurt" Hyunjin said solemnly, Seungmin ignored the flash of pain across Hyunjin's eyes and instead focused on not tripping on the pebbles up to the entrance of Vocans. Mani, Hyunjin's Scarab Mite (a beetle-like demon, a bit bigger than the size of a child's head), had been hurt in a battle. Even though not enough eyes had seen it, Mani was recklessly and mercilessly attacked by a much bigger and much wilder Kamaitachi (a demon that appears similar to a large fanged weasel, with serrated bone-blades replacing its paws)

 

The Kamaitachi had bitten Hyunjin's Scarab Mite with its sharp fangs and when its poison started to kick in and made the Scarab wobbly and dizzy, whipped its tail and made the poor Scarab hit forcefully one of the pillars on the practice room. The teacher at the time wasn't paying too much attention, he only looked up from his mess of papers when the room went quiet with gasps all around at the force the Scarab hit the pillar, then declaring the other boy the winner of said round, not sparing Hyunjin any much more attention on how to care for the Mite.

 

You see, they had only been going at Vocans for little time, they didn't know much about the demons nor the Ether (the part of the world they lived in naturally), nor the summoning world by then. They were used to having their demons around them all the time, not really un-summoning them whenever they were at Vocans, so they hadn't known demons actually heal faster when un-summoned, which was only a few hours later when Arcturus had crossed paths with a sobbing Hyunjin that was pitifully sitting on the halls with his knees up to his chest that they learned so. Maybe Hyunjin owed Mani's life to Arcturus, and the fact he had been causing the poor demon more pain all this time than comfort still stung in his chest.

 

"Well, Mani will get better soon" Seungmin said out loud, more so to convince them both than out of reassurance, looking up to the gray skies and the clouds that threatened to shower the academy in cold fall rain, "But why do you want to practice then?"

 

"I have to get better to protect them" Hyunjin looked at him with a frown, as though he had said the most obvious thing in the world,

 

"Hyunjin" Seungmin added with a sigh, "the demons are meant to protect  _ you _ , not vice versa" Hyunjin didn't respond, instead unlaced their fingers and their arms with a poor excuse to brush his long hair out of his face, but Seungmin noted with a tinge of guilt that the older didn't return to their position, instead just kept walking in silence by his side. The warmth of his body pressed close to his, was, as suddenly as it came around, replaced by the chilly and humid air and the smell of dust as they entered the Vocans Academy's big entrance doors. Seungmin tried his best to ignore the sharp pain inside his lungs.

 

*

 

Choco, Seungmin's Vulpid, was pressed against his sides, its demon warmth comforting him as he lay in his bed with a book propped up on his chest, trying to focus on the words for his next test as sleepiness washed over him much like the cold wind howling against his window. Choco was producing a sort of noise he could only compare to a cat's purr, the sound of it guttural but not at all unsettling, only helping Seungmin to feel sleepier as time went by. He had to get those notes memorized as they would have a test first thing in the morning of the other day, but he was re-reading that same paragraph for the third time now, and he could only really concentrate on the wind hitting his window softly making it colder inside and perfect weather to hide under the covers and the fact Choco was deep asleep and lulling him gently into sleep himself. He shut his book closed, knowing full well he was not going to be able to get much done anymore, instead he placed the book on his bedside table and ruffled the fur on Choco's head, he was still a bit upset at himself for not having thought of a better name for his Vulpid, but he wasn't really known for his creativity, besides, it matched its color.

 

He stood up before he fell asleep, thanking how it woke him up a bit but hissing as the cold wooden floor hit his feet. Choco fluttered her eyes open at the sound and looked at him quizzically, wondering what her master was up to at the dead of the cold night. Seungmin crossed the distance to his wardrobe and pulled out a black fleece robe he had gotten from his mother as a gift last year, he put the robe on and yawned tiredly, he put on his slippers that were by his door and with a wave to the Vulpid, he went out of his room. 

 

It didn't take too long for him to find what he was looking for, a simple walking around on the cold quiet halls lead him exactly to what he was looking for. Or rather, to who he was looking for,

 

"Hey" His groggy tired voice seemed to pull Hyunjin from his sleep, he was, as usual, crouched on the floor, knees up to his chest as his head was propped against the door on an odd angle, 

 

"Hi" He had to cough his voice out, it sounded even more tired and scratchy from suffering on the cold halls than Seungmin’s,

 

"Let's go?" He almost surprised himself at how easy it was to convince the boy to go to back with him to sleep, Hyunjin usually needed a bit more convincing, instead, the older boy just put his arms up in a childish manner, asking for help to stand up which Seungmin complied with another sigh that then turned into a yawn. Hyunjin whined at the stretch as Seungmin pulled his arms to his direction, fighting against gravity as he used the tiny bit left of force in him to stand up and not tumble them both onto the ground when the momentum overthrew them. If there was one trait of Hyunjin’s that was sometimes quite a handful, was his clinginess, but despite all, Seungmin always found himself looking at him softly at his antics and smiling at the other boy.

 

Hyunjin automatically glued to his side, using Seungmin's shoulder as support as he dragged his sleepy feet back to their shared room, he threw a last look at the door he was sleeping on the other side of as they turned on the corner of the hall, the words ‘ _ Infirmary _ ’ casually leaving his view.

 

*

 

It's two weeks after Hyunjin had un-summoned Mani that he finally tries again. His connection with her was there again but he missed her sickly, and he could feel her agitated whenever he meditated and tried to communicate with the Scarab. Even though summonings in such situations are usually better done alone (there was a slight chance Mani had grown out of love and connection with Hyunjin, maybe even forgotten him a little so for Seungmin to be together it was a risk that maybe the Scarab could react badly to him in case it saw him as a stranger)

 

Arcturus was together with his Canid, Sacha for safety - 'just in case', he had said -, and Seungmin had come purely for support, he had summoned his Vulpid that was bumping its head on his legs, asking for attention. Arcturus looked at the cuddly demon a bit too sharply, gaining her attention and she eventually came to a sitting position by Seungmin's feet and watched Hyunjin intently under his stare.

 

Seungmin himself was not really paying attention however, he was focused on the drop of sweat from concentration that was running on Hyunjin's temple. To have a demon, it meant to feel it. And to feel it meant that you shared something with them, most novices find themselves sick and with migraines on the first days of getting a new demon despite the euphoria the new link brings them, it’s almost as though you could feel their presence and soul inside your own mind, and to feel that was  _ crucial  _ to control and to bond with your demon. The moment you felt the link fade or get weak, well, it wasn’t a good sign, so Seungmin could really not imagine what desperation to get in contact with and summon Mani successfully Hyunjin was truly feeling.

 

The taller boy was sitting cross legged on the cold hard tile floor, he had his summoning leather with Mani's pentagram glowing faintly on it. Something on the air didn't feel right. Hyunjin's pursed lips and flared nostrils didn't look right, the way his hands were clutching his own knees hard enough so his knuckles were white and trembling didn't look right either.

 

Seungmin noticed with ease the moment Hyunjin lost connection with his demon, he could pinpoint the exact second he came apart. His chest collapsed on a breath he didn't take, his eyelashes that were pressed angry against his cheekbones humidified with pent up tears and his lips left a shaky sigh. He didn't waste a second in getting close to him, sitting behind the boy and enveloping him with his arms. Seungmin rested his cheek on the boy's hunched over back and felt his strong heartbeat, he felt him push breaths through his lungs and he heard the first sob that left his lips. Arcturus came around and patted him on the head,

 

"She'll come around boy, don't lose hope yet" Sacha sniffled his cheek and nuzzled his head up, forcing Hyunjin to face his teacher with cloudy eyes, he didn't have the strength to answer, but he forced a nod.

 

Seungmin looked up from Hyunjin's back and nodded at the teacher, mouthing a 'he'll be okay' so he could trust him to take care of Hyunjin, the teacher left the room with Sacha looking back as a last goodbye with soft eyes to the now full-on sobbing novice summoner.

 

It took him time and patience but Seungmin finally maneuvered Hyunjin around - Hyunjin himself was as cold and frozen in shock as a rock - so he was facing him, he pulled his legs over his own, feeling Hyunjin immediately wrap them around his waist and his arms clutch themselves on Seungmin's neck, their chests colliding together and it took all that he had to not cry simply at imagining Hyunjin's pain. Choco was beside him watching with confusion, she patted Hyunjin's knee and when he didn't react to her she whined and laid down on the ground beside them.

 

Seungmin felt Hyunjin sobs soak through his sweater, each shaky intake of breath making Seungmin feel worse and worse and  _ worse.  _ He patted his back in comfort and squeezed the older on his lap in hugs as much as he could. He wished he could tell Hyunjin how important he was to him, how much he treasured him, how much he wanted to thank him for all that he had done all this time for him. He wished he could truly comfort him and say something that would make him feel better, but no words came to him, the only thing that did were tears on his own eyes - he couldn’t help it, seeing Hyunjin in so much pain hurt him just as much. It felt like someone had his heart on their hands, squeezing the life force out of him and it was hard to breathe, but he had to try and appear strong, Hyunjin needed it.

 

Hyunjin’s whole body felt cold, much unlike his usual, almost infernal body warmth. His sobs sounded ugly and strangled, and he didn't even bother to try and explain himself, Seungmin knew.

 

His left hand combed through the back of Hyunjin's hair and he felt him nuzzle into his neck more, his behavior much like that of a kitten.

 

When he felt the sobs diminish and his chest be able to take in proper breaths, Seungmin pushed him back with his own chest and brushed a few messy long strands out of Hyunjin’s face, frowning at the redness and bloodshot pair of dark eyes, his under-eyes looked puffy already and the tip of his nose accompanied in color the red lines inside his eyes. Hyunjin ran a hand covered by his own sweater across his nose and used his palms to brush away his tears, failing as more tumbled down on his pale face.

 

"You don't look pretty like this" The confession left Seungmin's lips without permission that left them in complete silence for less than ten seconds,

 

"So you think I'm pretty other times?" He asked and Seungmin noticed how the tip of his ears turned a bright pink. To say mushy things at that moment was not exactly his intention, but it seemed to distract Hyunjin a bit and the boy needed  _ some _ peace of mind,

 

"Usually, yeah" Hyunjin let a final hot tear stream down his eyes and stain his face before sighing and smiling weakly, Seungmin couldn’t help but notice that even at such times, even at such a situation, Hyunjin still looked like a prince,

 

"I want to go home" He ran his hands across his face and slapped his own cheeks twice before climbing out of Seungmin's lap, all the while avoiding meeting eyes with him, Seungmin smiled bitterly at his back,

 

"Me too"

 

*

 

When Hyunjin's fulfillment level suddenly went up after two weeks of no improvement, they all knew Mani had passed away.

 

Each demon requires a certain fulfillment level, which is a numeric value in which Hominium had made to properly scale demons in levels and classes. Each summoner has a certain level, Seungmin's Vulpid required a fulfillment level of 6, Seungmin's own level was at a 8 so he couldn't own another powerful demon, at least not one he actually wanted and needed since Choco was already quite of a high level and very noble for a rookie summoner. Hyunjin's Mani was a level 1 and his other demon, Pyr (short for Pyrausta, since he himself wasn't quite good with names either) was a level 2, his own fulfillment level was 5 and he had actually tried to get a stronger demon after Mani, but he was happy with his two demons. So when he checked the stone responsible for revealing your fulfillment level, he broke down immediately after seeing he was back at a 3 and not a 2 anymore. Mani was gone.

 

The moment Seungmin watched Hyunjin’s eyes widen in horror, his knees buckle and fail under the crushing weight of the news, he felt himself cry. He watched as the other boy hit the floor with his palms, letting out a yell of frustration mixed with sadness that left everyone in the room too afraid to go near him. He was crouching on the floor, his tears incessantly fell right in front of Seungmin, each one hurt as much as a stab straight through his flesh. It hurt him too much to see Hyunjin like this and not be able to help. It just hurt  _ too much _ .

 

Hyunjin had cried himself to sleep so much recently, he had been prepared for that. It doesn't matter how much people around him told him he shouldn't lose hope, a part of him (a big part) was always ready for the worst. And when it came to be, it hurt impossibly. He shed his tears and made his way back to his room in loud stomps, not really excusing himself nor asking permission from the teacher as he checked shoulders on his way out of the mass of students in the room.

 

Seungmin watched him leave with a bitter expression. A part of him wanted to console Hyunjin, but he knew he was better left alone right now, this was something he, unfortunately, had to get through alone. And there was nothing he could do to help, and that thought hurt him more than anything else had ever hurt.

 

*

 

It took him a full week - Seungmin counted - to go back to classes. He still had a sour look sometimes and looked paler than usual, quieter than usual. Hyunjin was still grieving and it was hard not to grieve for your past demon when you literally had to study about them almost all the time. It hurt Seungmin to see him like that too.

 

Arcturus had, with all good intentions, invited Hyunjin for a private hunting session to get him another demon. As bitter and sour as it sounded, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to try and find another demon, the emptiness of not having Mani anymore hurt him deeply, and he was sure he would miss the casual buzz of their beetle-like wings and colorful shell. So he accepted, he needed to focus on something new again.

 

Hyunjin invited Seungmin to go with him, basically because he didn't want to be alone (Arcturus was there, but he needed a  _ friend _ \- he had said) so he went without complaining. It was good to see his friend focused on something that was not wandering around the academy's halls alone late at night and crying into his pillow when he thought Seungmin wasn't listening - those always hurt the most and it took every single fiber in Seungmin’s body to fight the want to sob with him too.

 

It took them around two full hours on search to finally find a demon for Hyunjin (they had tried to peel him away from the place a handful of times since it was taking too long and he seemed to get more annoyed and frustrated by the second, but he was as stubborn as he was clingy. Seungmin's foot was insistently tapping on the ground out of both boredom and impatience, only making Hyunjin a tad angrier. Whenever Arcturus suggested they came back another day he'd groan and roll his eyes, he at one point said: _ 'I think I'm allowed a little impatience and selfishness. I've earned it after all of this suffering' _ , which, he was right)

 

It wasn't with a surprise that the first demon that Hyunjin seemed to take a liking to was another flying colorful one, Seungmin smiled at the coincidence, his mind conjuring an image of taking Hyunjin to a butterfly house, the want to do it and see his reaction caused his heart to squeeze tightly and his next intake of breath was sharp and shaky. 

 

Hyunjin was in the look out for a Damsel, an insect-like demon akin to a giant dragonfly with many colorful and bright iridescent colors gracing its four wings. The Damsel seemed to freeze in time when it watched Hyunjin, it was the first demon in a while that had looked at him with curious eyes and had not tried to attack him (un-tame demons are just that, dangerous and even a level one could easily poison a human to death).

 

Hyunjin smiled at the demon as he gaped at the bright purple-ish colors on its wings through the vision stone, a stone that made it possible to watch over the Ether (a far far away place, its air enough to kill humans on a single breath, untamed and dangerous demons hoarded every corner, so students couldn't actually  _ go _ there, just hunt through something like a magical rip in space in the middle of their practice room) Arcturus seemed to understand the boy's fascination and with a click of his tongue, Sacha (that was actually  _ in _ the Ether) got closer to the demon slowly and kept an eye out in case there were any other nearby, afraid that any motion might scare the Damsel away. With Hyunjin's soft voice enchanting the magical words to invite the Damsel into his summoning leather, Seungmin listened with attention and with a smile, his heart at a bit more of in peace

 

Maybe this was a good idea.

 

*

 

To say Hyunjin and Sellie bonded almost immediately was an understatement, both were practically glued to the bone. Sellie was always flying over his head, or curled around his neck as though it were a fancy iridescent necklace he wore,

 

"What?" He asked with a frown despite the small smile tugging awkwardly at his lips,

 

"You don't even spend time with me nowadays" Seungmin hadn't meant to neither glare at the demon that looked up at him from the place against Hyunjin's neck, nor to confess it so easily,

 

"Aw, I'm sorry" Hyunjin opened his arms big and dragged his socked feet across the few steps that separated their beds, plopping down on top of Seungmin and crushing him with his body weight,

 

"No need to suffocate me though, Hyunjin" He wheezed out as the older boy giggled and rolled on top of him to fall beside him, looking up with shiny eyes and fluttering his eyelashes, lips in a pouty form as he joined and rubbed his hands together, Seungmin felt his whole chest ache with the cuteness of the boy, he suddenly wanted to wrap him in a blanket and keep him safe forever,

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"You don't sound even sound convinced yourself" Seungmin huffed and used his book to smack him lightly across his chest, causing Hyunjin to chuckle breathlessly and the harmonic sound of it undid a knot inside Seungmin's chest,

 

"How can I make up to you?" At this, the Damsel maybe got a bit too tired of their quarrel and slithered away from Hyunjin's warmth, deciding to steal his place on the boy’s pillow and cuddled up to Pyr,

 

"I don't know" Seungmin admitted, he did in fact know, but he didn't know if he could say it. If it was okay to say it, he left his words in the air as he looked Hyunjin deep into his black oceans of pupils, he always felt like he lost his gravity and was pulled towards them whenever he looked at them, especially from this closeness which Seungmin had even failed to notice, but when he did, he felt his own pupils widen and his face burn. Hyunjin's nose was almost tickling his own, and his flat long hair was sprawled on his pillow in all directions. Hyunjin seemed to notice the source of Seungmin's awkwardness and chuckled, his tongue peeking out of his lips as he licked them nervously - which was a mistake because the action attracted Seungmin's eyes and he felt even more embarrassed when he met eyes again with Hyunjin,

 

"That's not really helpful" Hyunjin rearranged himself on his side, hiding one hand under the pillow in search of warmth, and the other he used to brush his hair out of his eyes, but it didn't really work as the fluffy strands fell back on his forehead in the same position. He threw one leg over Seungmin's and let his hand lay across Seungmin's chest, the younger faintly realizing he couldn't let his heart beat too fast without Hyunjin noticing.

 

If he had to pinpoint the moment in which he started crushing on Hyunjin, it would probably be back to the first time they met, when Hyunjin noisily introduced himself to everyone in the class and Seungmin rolled his eyes at him but didn't have quite the heart to shush him away like the others did. Or maybe it had been when they had first gotten their first demons and they spent the whole afternoon long on an open field playing around with them as though they were their pets and learned about them, or maybe it had been on that treacherous thunder night when Hyunjin crawled under his blankets after having known him for maybe a bit over two weeks and nuzzled with wet stains all over his face into Seungmin's chest weekly whispering if he could sleep with him that night.

 

They hadn't really talked about it, they had never addressed the elephant in the room, but there was always something thicker in the air between them, something pinker. It was obvious to any onlookers and to themselves as well that they weren't just friends, but they also weren't anything else. But looking at the soft head of hair on his pillow, the soft pink of Hyunjin's lips matching the tip of his nose and his ears, his eyes wide and curious and hand comfortable over Seungmin's strong beating heart, he knew there was no use in asking. Simply because he didn't need to.

 

It was his first real crush, and he was lucky it had been on Hyunjin. The few seconds in which Seungmin stared at him with doe eyes, letting them travel over the forehead covered in soft dark hair, the shape of his nose, the endearing little mole he had under his eye, the softness of his face and the squishiness of his cheeks, his plump soft looking lips, maybe letting his gaze fall there longer than needed, he knew Hyunjin had noticed. If he caused him any discomfort, he didn't mention it, he didn't show it.

 

Hyunjin looked at him with what Seungmin wondered was a mirror of his own gaze. He felt comfort and safety and warmth coming from him, all of it being a bit too much and he wanted to wiggle himself out of their closeness out of shyness, but at the same time something in his heart urged him to stay,

 

"Then give me a kiss" The exact moment he said it, Hyunjin bursted into a laugh over his face. Seungmin tried to keep his cool but the way his eyes shut down in half crescents with wrinkles adorning the sides and how he tried to cover his mouth from the beaming smile his lips produced made him quiver, he pursed his own lips in an attempt to not make his smiling too obvious,

 

"What?" Hyunjin asked still chuckling, eyes still in their moon shape and cheeks being tugged by maybe the most beautiful smile Seungmin had ever seen,

 

"You heard me" Seungmin pouted and poked the older's dimple,

 

"I did, but at the same time I don't think I did" He grinned and propped himself up on one elbow, using his palm to rest his head and look down on Seungmin from the new position, 

 

"I said," He managed as much petulance as he could in his tone, "kiss me" he pouted and frowned, hoping his childish manner would melt Hyunjin enough. His request was met with another breathy laugh that Seungmin felt rumble inside his own lungs,

 

"Okay"

 

He didn't expect Hyunjin to do it. To actually do it, right then, right there. But he had.

 

He had leaned down and much to Seungmin's genuine surprise, pressed their lips softly and sighed sweetly, the air hitting and brushing over Seungmin's cheeks. He closed his eyes after he realized he had been burning holes through Hyunjin's skull, raising a hand to cup his cheek before the older pulled away for a short second before leaning back down again and now guiding Seungmin's lips with a bit more of expertise. Seungmin felt his heart drum inside his head, he was sure the rhythm it was at accompanied by its strength was going to cause him an actual heart attack, if the way Hyunjin's whole body was warm against his and the way he used his arm beside his head as support, taking advantage to play with Seungmin's hair at it. He felt his vision white with newfound happiness and tried to not breathe in too sharp when Hyunjin pulled on his lower lip between his own. 

 

But their new form of sweet contact was shortly interrupted by small needle-like fangs denting at Hyunjin's calf only to then be attacked with the three tails of Seungmin's Vulpid across his face. The demon had used enough force to shock and make Hyunjin pull away and practically jump out of bed with the scare, but not enough to actually hurt. At his baffled expression, hand to face where he had been hit, looking at Choco that lay on top of Seungmin's chest protectively, Seungmin couldn't really handle it and burst out laughing at the situation, maybe he was a still to over the moon with their kiss, only making Hyunjin's incredulous expression widen,

 

"Why did you hit me?" He pointed at the Vulpid, "and why are you laughing?" His voice came out in a squeak, face red in embarrassment as the Vulpid glared at him as though Hyunjin was the reason there was evil in the world.

 

After a few pats on top of the Vulpid's head as he controlled his dying out laughter, did he understand. The Vulpid sat where it stood and then kneaded into the fabric of Seungmin's sweater much like a cat and laid on top of his chest. Seungmin felt a fuzzy feeling from the connection and he could feel the demon's incredible warmth and low paced heart beat against his own that still beat maybe too strong and maybe too fast.

 

"She was just trying to protect me" Seungmin said more to himself than to answer Hyunjin, but when he ran his fingernails lightly on the furry back of the demon, being met with that familiar low hum she always did when content, he knew he was right,

 

"I think she heard my heart racing" He admitted shamelessly, making Hyunjin grin from ear to ear, "and she knew you were the culprit so she attacked you" at this, Seungmin chuckled at the demon's good intentions, not even caring at how embarrassing he had just been - he could deal with that another day,

 

"Silly thing" Hyunjin booped the Vulpid's nose and the little demon swatted his finger away with her face, "I'd never hurt your owner, I like him just as much as you do" He tried petting its head and after a second too long of silence in which Seungmin held his breath at the confession, the demon accepted his affection and let him pat her.

 

Hyunjin met his eyes and smiled softly, Seungmin felt himself melt like honey under his gaze and felt incredibly warm inside his chest,

 

"You do, huh?" Despite the teasing tone, Seungmin smiled to which Hyunjin rolled his eyes and shook his head affectionately, almost as if they had traded habits,

 

"Guess I'll just have to show you" He plopped down back on his side and nuzzled his neck, resuming his previous cuddling position, accepting with happiness when Seungmin maneuvered the Vulpid to his pillow above his head and joined Hyunjin on the mess of long limbs and pulled him closer, their chests flushed against each other - if they focused, they would be able to feel each other's heartbeats.

 

"That doesn't sound half bad" 

 

They stayed that way until the other morning, neither having moved much or changed their positions throughout the cuddling that eventually turned into them sleeping uncomfortably in their regular clothes in Seungmin's too small a bed for two boys. But he woke up to the soft view of Hyunjin's peaceful sleeping figure just centimeters away from his face. With the soft golden light of a sunny day after the rainy night entering through his cheap curtains, Seungmin noticed just how much he had grown fond of the other boy, just how much he had gotten used to him and just how much he liked him. In any other situation it might have been scary at how fast they developed, but to him at this moment, with sleep still grazing his eyes and sore muscles asking to be stretched, his whole body still melted to the bed at the warmth from cuddling with Hyunjin and Vulpid's short peaceful breaths against his neck on his pillow, he knew he was safe and sound.

 

He knew he was happy.

  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this huge ass piece ! ^^'  
> I know I didn't explain too much about the universe, but I hope it was at least enough to make you understand /some/ of what I had in mind ^^' Sorry if it's too confusing or unclear, if you have any questions you can ask me in the comments or [ here](http://foxy-jeongin.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
